


Intimate Moments

by tourmalinex



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tourmalinex/pseuds/tourmalinex
Summary: Both Souji and Yosuke are living together in Tokyo after graduating college, settling into work and devoting themselves to each other. These are snippets of their life together.





	

**Mornings With You**

The cold water easily brought Souji out of his sleepy state. After splashing the water on his face, he noted the growing stubble. Souji squinted his eyes, focusing on his reflection. At thirty two years old, he started to resemble his uncle except for his eyes — they had his mother’s softness.

As he looked through the bathroom cabinet for the shaving cream, Yosuke grabbed his toothbrush and the toothpaste. The brunette let out a loud yawn before giving his partner a quick peck on the cheek. 

It was going to be another day together, just like yesterday and the days to come.

 

**Winter Cafe**

_ “I’ll meet up with you at cafe after work.” _

Every Monday afternoon was spent together this way as a pick me up. The beginning of the week was always the hardest, especially after a day of rest. As Yosuke sat down by the window, his eyes followed the snow falling to the ground. Thankfully, the Tokyo winter wasn’t as harsh as the ones he endured in Inaba. The memories of his friends there brought a smile to his lips and he couldn’t wait to see them during the holidays

Of course, Yosuke’s smile widened when Souji walked through that door. 

 

**Dinner Plans**

“Aside from cooking the rice,” Yosuke began. “I really don’t know if I’ll be of much help,” 

Souji smiled as he grabbed the cutting board and a knife, handing it over. “All you have to do is cut everything into small cubes so it cooks evenly. It’s hard to mess up fried rice.”

“Yeah, but it’s  _ me _ we’re talking about.” The brunette rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m gonna mess it up somehow.”

“Have more faith in yourself.” Souji patted Yosuke’s shoulder reassuringly. “I think you can do it.”

“Okay, I’ll give it a shot.”

Dinner was delicious that night.

 

**Lunch Notes**

The brunette expected leftovers. However, as he pulled out his bento box and untied the dark red drawstring bag, Yosuke noticed a folded piece of paper. Curious, he picked it up, realizing that it was a note. 

> Yosuke, 
> 
> I know work has been stressful lately, so I put in all of your favorites. 
> 
> Keep up the good work! I believe in you.
> 
> — Souji
> 
> P.S. I get off of work early today. How about I pick you up and we can go home together?

_ Man… How long has it been since we did that? _

Yosuke smiled throughout the rest of his shift.

 

**Six Strings**

Souji did as he was told and sat down in the living room, shutting his eyes. Yosuke promised that it would only take a few moments, so he waited patiently. He could hear his partner shuffling around down the hall, only to be pleasantly surprised by the familiar plucked strings.

“I think I finally got the pronunciation down,” Yosuke said in a quiet voice. “So… don’t laugh, okay?” 

“I won’t.” Souji promised. “Can I open my eyes?”

“It’s embarrassing. Give me a bit first before you open your eyes.” 

Souji nodded and listened intently.  
  
_ … in other words, I love you. _

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I haven’t been writing much lately, so I wanted to challenge myself to write five 100-ish word snippets of these two dorks. I really want to update soon and with the holidays coming, I’ll actually have the time!
> 
> Anyhow, I hope this was enjoyable and fluffy. I’ll see y’all next time!
> 
> Feel free to poke at me on [tumblr](http://www.tourmaline-waves.tumblr.com) or suggest some prompts ~


End file.
